The challenges of releasing a fishing line at the optimum time while casting are well known. To do this manually takes skill and timing. In some devices the force or drag on the line releases the line based on speed of the cast or weight of lure. In other devices centrifugal force on a weight determines the time of line release, and with this approach a fast cast releases fishing line sooner than a slow cast.
(1) Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,804 discloses a device to release a fishing line based on the tension on the line created by centrifugal forces on the lure during the cast. This approach does not account for light weight lures creating much less tension on the line than heavier lures. The line tension depends upon the weight of the lure and speed of the cast, resulting in continual adjustments for various lures and speeds of cast. Other approaches include sensors with weights to detect the angle position of the rod during the cast, but failed to take into account the acceleration forces during the cast which makes sensors inaccurate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,898 discloses a device to release a fishing line based on the angular bend of the fishing rod to open a passage for the fishing line. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,892 discloses a device to release a fishing line based on the centrifugal force of the cast to move a nose plate of a reel to hold the line in place until the centrifugal force decreases. This approach also will release the line at differing portions of the cast, depending upon the speed of the cast.